Alto Stratus
Alto Stratus was a Human male who served as the leader of the Jabiim Nationalist Army of the Jabiimi Nationalists, which was allied with the Confederates during the Yuuzhan Vong War. He was not only a powerful and respected leader, but also a skilled and deadly warrior, who was eager to lead his troops in battle. Biography Early life Alto Stratus was born in 5 BBY on the backwater planet Jabiim, and quickly became disillusioned with the New Republic and the New Jedi Order. When the Lythian pirates killed his parents and raided his world and his people, Stratus never forgot that neither the New Republic nor the Jedi sent aid to Jabiim in its time of crisis. Stratus' hatred of the New Republic grew over time and he turned into a very vocal opponent of the Jedi. The outbreak of the Yuuzhan Vong War only fuelled his anger, and caused Jabiim to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He made several Anti Jediism speeches to the Jabiimites, reminding those gathered of both the New and Old Republic's reluctance to intervene in the countless troubles Jabiim endured over the years. These speeches became popular on many Confederate worlds.New Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02 The Yuuzhan Vong War The New Republic eventually reached Jabiim, though it arrived to stop the Jabiim rebels from granting the Confederacy mining rights to the planet's ore-rich core rather than to help its people. Stratus, with the help of Count Dooku's best assassin Asajj Ventress, battled the combined forces of the New Republic and Galactic Empire constantly, isolating the Imperial Shelter Base by drawing their forces out into battle. However, he was using only his Jabiimite soldiers at this time; he was holding back his droid forces to attack Shelter Base itself. Stratus led the attack against Shelter Base, riding a pair of repulsor boots alongside his elite Nimbus commandos. During this time his unnamed female cousin was also killed; her legs were crushed by an Imperial walker and she had been shot in the gut with a blaster. She died in Stratus's arms. Later he would ask blood for blood, and personally killed the Rutian Twi'lek Jedi Master Norcuna, leader of the New Republic's invasion force. Shelter Base was destroyed in the battle, and Stratus even survived an attack by Bailian Durron. He retreated after the fall of the Republic base, though he was soon informed that his troops had cornered a group of Jedi apprentices. The masterless apprentices had been led into a minefield, and Stratus led the attack. Durron attacked Stratus again, though a nearby explosion flung both to the ground, separating them before Bailian could strike Stratus down. Stratus was later rescued by one of his troops. Personality and traits Alto Stratus was a charismatic leader who chose to lead, not only from the front, but also through speeches. He gave several moving speeches prior to the New Republic invasion of Jabiim where he was able to rally support for the Confederate cause. Likewise, during the war he had numerous chances to give impassioned speeches to his soldiers to help fuel their morale while fighting in the killing fields of their homeworld. Alto was a skilled fighter who chose to fight with a sword, rather than modern weapons such as blasters. During the Second Battle of Jabiim Alto demonstrated his fighting prowess when he successfully killed an impressive number of Jedi in hand to hand combat. He even dueled Anakin Skywalker twice, and survived both duels. When mortally wounded Aubrie Wyn struck him down, he merely called both the Jedi and himself as casualties of war before dying. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Battle of Jabiim'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Confederacy individuals Category:Planetary leaders Category:Jabiimi Nationalists